


The Curly Headed Fan - Larry Stylinson

by larry_stylinship



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Gay, M/M, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_stylinship/pseuds/larry_stylinship





	The Curly Headed Fan - Larry Stylinson

Harry is a 16 year old boy that loves the band called one direction. One Direction is his high school band. His favorite in the band Is Louis Tomlinson, with his bright blue eyes, his face that looks like it was sculpted by angels and his suspenders. Oh god his suspenders.. Harry has a lot of Louis pictures. He loves Louis so much he even made a life size pillow of him. He loves staring at Louis in school, he loves it when Louis talks to him in class, he also loves it when Louis pats his head.... Louis is 18, he loves talking to the curly headed cutie, he has a Big Crush on him but he's afraid Harry might not feel the same... 

What he doesn't know is Harry is obsessed with him..

I update on Saturdays or Sunday's. (Or if I have free time)


End file.
